


all my senses come to life

by alfredolover119



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Missing Scene, Morning After, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, Vanya Hargreeves-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/pseuds/alfredolover119
Summary: vanya wakes up before sissy in That Scene but goes back to sleep
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves/Sissy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	all my senses come to life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this while I was asleep, which is ironic. I started writing this after I watched episode five and finished it after I finished the show. we desperately need more content for vanya/sissy and i will single-handedly provide it if necessary.

Waking up was always a strange thing. Vanya never remembered falling asleep, but that slow ease into consciousness in the mornings never seemed to slip her memory. Ha.  _ Slip her memory.  _ Like she could remember much to begin with. 

Each morning, as her body realized it was time to wake, she went over all of her memories. That might sound ridiculous, but when you've only got a month in your head, it's not that hard. It wasn't that she thought this procedure of reliving her whole month was going to help her remember her past life, as she'd begun to call it. She just  _ really _ didn't want to forget the details of her new life. Amnesia was like that, sometimes. For every two memories a person might gain, amnesia could take three. That wasn't happening to Vanya (yet), but it couldn't hurt to make sure everything was still intact.

This morning, though, it was different. The usual creaking and groaning of the old box-spring was absent. Sound might be an odd thing to first notice, but that's just how Vanya's mind worked. At least that was explainable now. 

No, this morning Vanya woke to the feel of smooth sheets on bare skin. She felt instantly awake but, simultaneously, her limbs felt like jelly. She should have been cold, if she was as bare as she thought she was. She wasn't, though. Her body was warm, so  _ incredibly _ warm. All of this, though, was merely a fleeting thought. As soon as her eyes reached the source of warmth, her drowsy train of thought was derailed and entirely replaced. That split second where everything came back felt like an hour. 

Soft lips and hands. Gentle touches becoming something more, exploring and plotting an array of courses over curves and planes. Various states of breathing, whether it be a hitch or a heave or a gasp, stood out as the primary audible feature. Passion. Ecstasy.

Vanya's head was wedged between arm and body. She didn't move, though. All of her senses were focused. She could hear, and feel, and see Sissy's breathing. It felt like it was a part of her already, deeply ingrained, but that aromatic smell she knew was the candle from last night. The last sense, taste, was merely a memory of the night before, but it was her favorite. When Sissy had first leaned in, and then Vanya leaned back in and… 

She wanted to remember everything about  _ this _ more than she wanted to remember her past life. From what little she knew about it, there was no way in hell it compared to this. She wasn't quite sure what "this" was yet, but it felt like something. Something good.

It was odd how natural everything felt. She knew the outside world was calling, but that didn't mean she needed to answer. The world could wait. The feeling of _home_ felt like a sixth sense.  It was as if last night they had created a whole new universe full of domesticity and morning cuddles. 

She shouldn't feel so comfortable, so invincible. She was on Carl's side of the bed, she usually wore his clothes, she was more of a parental figure to his son than he was. She had his wife. 

_ His wife.  _ What an uncomfortable phrase. It implied possession. Sure, he was also  _ her husband, _ but something about the actions behind the words made it seem worse. He acted like Sissy was his and only his. An object who existed to feed him and take care of the house. Not a person. He didn't love Sissy like Vanya did. He didn't love Sissy at all. He couldn't, or he wouldn't act like  _ that. _

Vanya loved Sissy. She did. She didn't know what the capacity of those feelings were yet, but they sure were strong. Last night amplified that. It wasn't necessarily denial, before, but she also hadn't quite accepted it. Everything seemed to make a lot more sense now. She thought back to a couple of nights ago, when Sissy was holding her hands. The look they shared. 

Her eyes were drifting shut again. She never remembered falling asleep- it was just something that happened, after all. Today, though, she remembered. She remembered the feeling of being held, she remembered how all of her senses were alive. If there was a word to describe it, it might be serenity. 

Two pieces of a puzzle. Two halves to a whole. It was multiplication, not addition. One and one is one.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos feed me ! thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
